ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Signers
Story Atomic-X and Diagon teleport, being sucked back into Diagon’s dimension. Crow: Where’d they go?! Luna: I, I’m not sure. I can’t hear his mind. Ishizu: His mana is giving off a faint signal, from where these things are disappearing to. White Dragon blasts an Esoterica with lightning, as more come at them. White Dragon: Focus on the enemy in front of us! And someone find out where Aster went! Luna: He’s gone to the west, looking for, publicity or something. Aster sets up a camera aimed up at the sky, it recording. Aster fixes his hair, Skurd sighing. Skurd: Seriously? Self grooming? On a battlefield? Aster: Hey, when you’re a hero, you have to look the part. Skurd: Oh, we’re heroes now? No longer mercenaries? Aster: We’re opportunists. Now, give us Fell Wygic! Skurd: Ugh. Such a horrendous pun. Please don’t tell me you thought up that name. Aster: I won’t tell you then. Skurd glows, morphing over Aster and transforming. He forms Fell Wygic’s patagia membrane wings, as its skin forms over Aster’s back and head, the mouth forming around Aster’s head. Aster: You know, I really like this animal mask thing. Makes me feel like Hercules wearing a lion skin. Skurd: Her-ca-who? Aster: Never mind. Aster flaps his wings, taking to the air. Esoterica form, as Aster flaps his wings, releasing winds of mana, tearing through them. Esoterica dodge and run up the air, Aster striking one with his wing. Aster: Oh yeah! It’s hero time! End Scene Atomic-X and Diagon drop in Diagon’s dimension, Diagon cackling. Diagon: Not bad! But, you are forgetting something. A bulge comes out of Diagon’s forehead, being in the shape of Dartz. Dartz: I am now one with the Diagon. Our power is greater than ever before! We have the ability to transverse the dimensions as we please. You, on the other hand. Atomic-X reverts, as Yami stands on a stairway. Diagon: Now, should we leave him here to suffer in my prison? Or just kill him now? Dartz: I think we should destroy that wretched device, take his power away from him. Diagon: Ah! Excellent idea! Yami: Too bad for you. I’m already ready to go. Yami activates the Dueltrix, drawing two cards, placing them on the blades. Yami: I fuse Humungousaur with Ssslither! To create! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His body becomes Ssslither’s with brown scales, as he grows to match Humungousaur’s size, gaining his muscular back and head. The skin on his head breaks, creating a secondary mouth on top of his head. His back has Humungousaur’s spine running down it, and his hands are Ssslither’s, being snake hands and the arms being proportionate to Ssslither. Ssslumungousssaur: Ssslumungousssaur! Dartz: Come now, Yami. What can that form do? '' Ssslumungousssaur: I can grow. Ssslumungousaur grows, his body elongating with the size increase. He grows scales on his back, splitting into two spikes going away from the spine. The second mouth on his head hardens and solidifies, though his arms don’t grow. Ssslumungousssaur reaches his peak size, equal to Diagon. Diagon’s expression widens, then focuses back in. Diagon: Size means nothing. Power does! Diagon fires a laser, as Ssslumungousssaur dodges, slithering around and wrapping around Diagon at an increased speed. Ssslumungousssaur constricts around Diagon, who breaks and fades away. Diagon appears behind Ssslumungousssaur, releasing lightning blasts. Ssslumungousaur is struck, though the charred scales shed off, new ones growing in their place. Ssslumungousaur spins around, slamming his tail into Diagon, knocking him into stairs, destroying them. Ssslumungousaur shoots forward, ensnaring Diagon in his body. Diagon releases tentacles from his lower body to catch Ssslumungousssaur, as Ssslumungosssaur rips through them with his spikes, Diagon howling in pain. Dartz: ''Relax, my liege. That can’t hurt your pure energy form. Diagon: Quite true. Ssslumungousssaur gets right in Diagon’s face, his breath smelling foul. Dartz: Surely an alien with such bad hygiene can’t succeed against us. Ssslumungousssaur: Oh, sorry. That’s just acid reflex. Ssslumungousssaur closes his lower mouth, his upper second mouth opening. He spews acid at Diagon, melting part of his face, including Dartz. Dartz: Agh! It burns! Diagon: It doesn’t hurt, remember? Dartz: Oh, right. Diagon releases a pulse wave, tearing through Ssslumungousssaur’s skin, him slipping out. His vulnerable body burns from the attack, as he roars in agony. The pulse wave attack ends, as Ssslumungousaur reverts. Yami: OW! I’m running out of tactics here! Diagon: Ploy all you want. You have millions of fusions to choose from. None of them will be able to defeat me! Yami: He’s a being of pure power. Absorption would be the best option. Too bad that Feedback isn’t available. I blew Atomic-X too soon, but I had to get him away from the city. That last battle destroyed the limited architecture that exists in here. If size won’t work, then nothing with Way Big will work. Darkside probably reloaded itself, still confused on that. But after losing control with it, I’m not sure I want that. My best option is to create a counter energy, to tear him apart at a molecular level, trying to erase the energy. That will need a unique alien. Diagon: Well? What form will you use now? Dartz: What are you doing?! Finish him! Yami activates the hidden compartment under the Dueltrix, putting the Gymosis card on the blade. He draws five more cards. Yami: It’s time for Ultimate Gymosis! I fuse Gymosis, with Gravattack (He places a card on the blade), Astrodactyl (He places a card down), Ball Weevil (He places a card down), Granodite (He places a card down) and Will-o-Wisp! Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming. His main body becomes Gravattack’s body without a face, housing the core. Astrodactyl’s jetpack and wings form on his back. Four little insect legs from Ball Weevil form underneath the body. Granodite’s head forms on top of the Gravattack body, resembling a snowman. Granodite’s head has Gymosis’ horns. He has Will-o-Wisp’s flimsy arms, elongated to scale, and has Will-o-Wisp’s tail behind him. Ultimate Gymosis: (A mix of Gravattack’s and Ball Weevil’s voice) Seriously? This is why I’m usually more careful with Gymosis fusions. This form doesn’t look like it’s deadly at all! Diagon: If you wish to die in that form, then so be it. This, is your last stand. Ultimate Gymosis: Then let’s rock it! Ultimate Gymosis floats towards Diagon’s face, as Diagon fires a laser from his eyes. Ultimate Gymosis is enveloped in it, as he glows white, his body turning into pure mana. He is sucked into Diagon, getting into his head. Diagon: That little! Dartz: Don’t worry, master. I will handle him. Dartz sinks back into Diagon, floating through a sea of energy. A white propulsion blast resonates through the head, hitting the walls of Diagon. The energy then condenses, forming into white plasma slime. Ultimate Gymosis releases propulsion waves from his jetpack in regular intervals, the plasma thickening. Dartz: This form seems to have no use outside Diagon’s body. Ultimate Gymosis: Sort of true, sort of not. It involves my own destruction. With each propulsion wave, some mana energy reflects off the plasma, hitting Ultimate Gymosis, his core glowing brighter from each impact. Dartz’s eyes widen, seeing the plan. Dartz: You truly mean to sacrifice yourself? You really think that this ends anything?! I was going to create a world where no differences existed. The conflict between humans and hybrids would disappear! Ultimate Gymosis: By taking away the freedom of making that choice. If the people are to truly learn how to tolerate each other, then they much learn, through pain and effort. Trial and error. It won’t be easy, and there will be casualties. But peace, is worth fighting for. Dartz forms an energy blade, and he shouts as he soars at Ultimate Gymosis. Ultimate Gymosis smirks, as he releases a propulsion wave, which catches Dartz in a suction gravity field, going blade first. The blade impales Ultimate Gymosis through the core, it flashing like a timer, rapidly increasing. Dartz tries to pull away, but Ultimate Gymosis extends his tentacle arms, trapping Dartz. Ultimate Gymosis: Goodbye, Dartz. Crow kicks an Esoterica away, as more come after him. Suddenly, the Esoterica stop fighting, grabbing their heads. They all revert back to normal, as Aster lands, Skurd reverting. Aster: Victory is ours! An explosion occurs in the sky, it being a blinding light, resembling a super nova. Everyone is covering their eyes, though Luna is covering her ears. When it ends, everyone is speechless. Luna: (Muttering) What did he say? A sign of things to come? Aster: A sign, huh? Then we must be, the Signers. End Scene Angela: Hello, I’m Angela Raine. Today, I am speaking with Aster Phoenix, a member of a group known as the Signers. Hello, Aster. Aster: Hello, Angela. And please, don’t forget my friend here. Skurd comes into view. Skurd: Skurd, at your service. Angela: (Disgusted) Uh, no one said anything about a talking booger! Skurd: Talking booger, you say?! I should have the snot kicked out of you! Aster: Skurd, relax. This is exactly what we wanted to speak about. As many of your viewers know from the video that was leaked, there was a major attack on the city of Domino. Everybody, human and hybrid alike, were affected, no one escaping its harm. A group of individuals, most of them saying that they wanted their identities to remain secret, who were human, hybrid, and pure alien, worked together to fight this threat. The explosion seen in the sky, was the end result of that battle. Angela: Uh, yes. You are one of the few of these, Signers as you called the team, to appear. Aster: What a lovely question there, Angela! Angela: Uh, I didn’t, Aster: The name comes from a quote from the co-founder of the team, who everyone knows as Yami. We are the Signers, a sign of things to come. This unison of figures from all walks of life signals the change in attitudes, as we approach the beginning of Pegasus’ term as mayor. Angela: So are the Signers actively supporting Pegasus in his gross attempt to allow half-breeds and criminals into our society?! This Yami has several criminal marks, meaning he has been arrested several times. And the Arcadia Movemen… Aster: The Signers are advocates for change, Angela. This stagnated society in which we live in has reached a standstill. Yami, though having a record, has sacrificed himself to save this town, no one knowing if he survived that battle or not. As for the Arcadia Movement, they desire equality. The first step into gaining that is to allow them into our society. Only then, will humans and hybrids be able to create a bridge to peace. Skurd: Plus, it will allow myself to be accepted as well. Do you think it’s easy being a fancy guy in a suit with a (Makes air quotes) “booger” hanging on him? Angela: Well, Skurd: This fellow has suffered the same amount as those from East Domino, yet he turned his life around quite remarkably when given the chance. That is what we all need, a chance. The TV turns off, as Pegasus stands at his desk, sighing. Pegasus: Unbelievable. To think that that pompous narcissist is really the spokesperson for the Signers. A knock occurs on the door, as Chumley enters. Chumley is a larger man with a big round nose, and black hair in buns, his face resembling a koala. Pegasus: Chumley-boy! So good to see you! Chumley: Thank you for making me one of your aid. I am honored for the position. Pegasus: Oh, and you’ll be extremely busy! Coordinate with the police about future regulations. Once my equality policy goes into effect, they’ll need to be able to keep themselves composed and in control. And don’t take no for an answer with the public school board on that issue. No segregation, not discrimination tolerated! We need to create the idea of equality, from its roots, the children. Chumley: Yes sir. Leave it to me. Characters * Signers ** Yami ** Ishizu ** Leo ** Luna ** White Dragon ** Crow ** Aster Phoenix ** Skurd * Angela Raines * Pegasus * Chumley Villains * Diagon * Dartz * Esoterica Aliens Used By Yami * Atomic-X * Ssslumungousssaur (first appearance) * Ultimate Gymosis (Mark 3) By Skurd * Fell Wygic (first appearance) Trivia * Aster names the group of heroes, the Signers. This is based off the group of main characters from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5 D's. ** The team itself is based off Marvel's Avengers, the team of Earth's mightiest heroes. * Aster goes public with his identity as a hero, having staged a recording to show him fighting the invasion that no one would've otherwise known about. * Yami could be considered a realist. Even though he wants peace between humans and hybrids, he recognizes that it won't happen without some sacrifice. * Ssslumungousssaur is based off the Yu-Gi-Oh! Egyptian God Slifer the Sky Dragon. * This episode marks the third version of Ultimate Gymosis to appear. * It's revealed that Pegasus won the race for mayor. Category:Episodes Category:Ya-Mi-Oh Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Paradius Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh: Diagon Arc